Love Tears Us Apart
by CrazyVividDreamer
Summary: Requested by: solitaryloner; It was love at first sight, something fate had decided. Yet, they were blinded from the truth: They could never be together; it was forbidden. But then again, love makes you do crazy things. Will they give up their lives for this cursed love? LenxMiku; Based on the songs Romeo and Juliet by Len and Rin. HIATUS! (Rewritting in PROGRESS)
1. Chapter 1

**~Love Tears Us Apart~**

**~Chapter 1: Romeo~**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid at all. All rights belong to the original owner!**_

"_Before we belonged to anyone else, we were each other's."_ _―__Elizabeth Noble__,__The Way We Were_

The blond-haired, cerulean-blue eyed man glanced at the cloudless sky. His eyes cast downwards as he let a sigh escape his full lips. He was dressed in a suit with a blue tie that matched his eyes. The man sat under a tree that was heavily covered with blossoming pink flowers. A slight breeze picked up, ruffling his hair and the delicate flower petals. Slowly, one by one, the petals dropped to the ground almost like a waterfall. The man closed his eyes, enjoying the breeze for a quiet moment then reaching over to pick up the flower. His thin fingers picked at it, playing with it until it turned to shreds of petals. A smile flowed over his lips as he watched the destroyed flower flutter to the grassy ground.

"Romeo! Where are you?! The Lord needs you! Romeo?!" A distant voice called.

Immediately, a frown crossed his handsome face. Romeo snarled softly then stood up. He didn't want to go to that ridiculous meeting. Must he meet with the rival? The enemy? Of course not! They were against each other; it was stupid to try to come to peaceful terms. Both of their families had been against each other for centuries. Romeo didn't think they would ever stop fighting. Those stupid Hatsunes that had an interesting way of thinking… they were always better as an ally than as an enemy. Romeo knew from experience that the Hatsunes won at everything. That made them a bit spoiled in his opinion. However, he had never seen the Hatsunes win the Kagamines. They were always uniquely tied. It was weird… could the undefeated Hatsunes be equal to the king-like Kagamines? It seemed impossible, but it was true.

"Romeo! Please get in here this instant!" The voice screamed again, now very agitated. Romeo groaned once more and scrambled up the tree. He perched in the pink flowered branch, watching the maid run around looking for him. A smirk graced his lips as he almost broke out into a belly-holding peals of laughter.

"Len, would you quit hiding up there already? I can _see _you from down here, idiot. You act like we're all blind, when in truth, we're not. The maids are just too busy looking for you _over there_, and not _here. _I'm surprised they haven't caught on to your hiding spots already." A clear, high-pitched, pleasant voice sounded. Romeo, or rather Len, rolled his eyes. He leaped down from the branch, and sauntered up to his the owner of the voice.

The petite blond female smirked at Len's easy submission. She was at least a head shorter than he was, and she looked exactly like him. Her cerulean eyes were sparked with a hint of mischievous qualities and her blonde shoulder-length hair was held up by a big white bow. Unlike Rin, his hair was tied tightly into a short ponytail that hung at the base of his neck. As unbelievable as it might have seemed, the girl was actually Len's _older _sister.

"What do you want, Rin?" Len snarled the words out, crossing his arms, and sighing.

"Is that any way to address your_ older _sister?" Rin growled back. Len waved it away, making a gesture for Rin to carry on.

"Your point, Rin?"

Rin rolled her eyes. "My point is that the Hatsunes are having a ball, and the Kagamines are invited." Rin's cerulean gaze narrowed on Len's as she continued to speak. "However, I do not know their intentions. They tell us that it is only out of hospitality, and they want to make a peace-offering. They want to become allies. Yet, all of this seems like a hopeless lie, Len."

Len shrugged. He could care less about this. "And this concerns me how?"

Rin puffed out her cheeks cutely and flashed him her well-known puppy dog eyes. "Please Len?" She whined.

Len groaned and started walking back into the house, ignoring his sister's gaping mouth. "Len! You son of a bas-"

Len slammed the door purposefully, cutting Rin's bitter words off with a chuckle. A smirk was placed across his lips as he started to walk upstairs. He knew Rin would get him back later, but that was so worth it. Len loved doing anything that irked his annoying older sister, even if it meant he had dire consequences to deal with.

"Romeo! Master Romeo!" A voice called to him.

His look of amusement switched quickly to a look of disdain and scorn. "What?" He snapped at the voice. Anyone other than his family or really close friends had called him Romeo. It probably started when… well… he didn't actually know. Maybe they just assumed that he would have a relationship with a girl that would never work out of something. He never did know when that nickname started catching on. Now, everyone knew him as the blond-haired, cerulean eyed Romeo… Not Len, but Romeo. Len didn't care honestly. As long as he was someone of status and had a good life with riches and fame, then he was fine.

The blue-haired butler glared at him, and ruffled his hair. He knew how much Len hated that. "Don't 'what' me, idiot! Jeez, I may be your butler and all, but I'm still your best friend." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Now hurry up, we got to get you ready for the Hatsune Ball."

"Oh, shut up, Kaito. I'm not going to that stupid social event. I have better things to do." Len replied.

Kaito let a smirk spread across his lips. "Hey, don't come crying to me when Meiko finds out."

Len turned abruptly. "Meiko…!?" He asked, fear passing through his cerulean gaze.

"Yeah, Meiko. In fact…" He trailed off.

Len turned around to face a very, very, _very _angry brunette maid. "You're… NOT… going?!" She asked, shaking from fury.

Len gulped and stepped back. He was scared of nothing… except of Meiko. Meiko was a very stubborn maid, which was probably why she was the head maid of the Kagamine household. She could be quite scary when she didn't get things her way, and so almost everyone obeyed her. She was with Kaito secretly, even though maids and butlers weren't supposed to be in a relationship. However, the Kagamines allowed it.

"T-that's correct, Meiko. I am _not." _Len replied, trying to sound brave. He failed utterly.

"You better be going! I just went through six hours of preparing all the arrangements! I will _NOT _let all that work go to waste!" She screamed, her hands were on her hips, fingers drumming it impatiently.

"Alright, alright! I'll go! Jeez, Meiko." Len said, putting his hands up, palms facing outwards in a sign of surrender.

Meiko smirked triumphantly and walked over to Kaito's side. "The rest is up to you babe." Kaito laughed, leaning down to deliver her a kiss.

"Oh god you guys. Get a room." Len muttered, groaning and climbing up the stairs.

Kaito pulled away, laughing. "See you babe."

Meiko waved, and turned, continuing her way down the hall.

…..

"Ready?" Rin asked, arms crossed over her torso. "Jeez, can you _be_ any slower?"

Len grumbled something under his breath and strolled past his sister into the awaiting carriage. Rin climbed in shortly after, along with their parents.

"Isn't this going to be quite interesting and fun?!"

Len replied with a wary glance towards the overly excited Rin then switched his gaze back to the window. He sighed, resting his face in his palm, staring out the window as the scenery flew by.

"I can't wait! I mean, I hear the Hatsunes have extraordinary balls!" Rin exclaimed.

Their parents just smiled softly and shook their heads. They laughed quietly and gazed into each others' eyes.

"Sure, sure. I honestly don't care, Rin." Len groaned once more.

Rin pouted then glared. "Well don't be such a bastard about it Len! I'm trying to lighten the mood, banana brain…. You're quite too stupid to figure out my intentions!" She growled then turned to face the window, ignoring Len.

Len sighed once more and smiled slightly. Finally, peace and quiet. Thank god! He didn't know how much more Rin squabble he could stand before he exploded into millions of tiny little pieces.

…..

As the carriage rolled to a stop in front of a grand mansion, Len heard an awed gasp from his sister.

"Oh…. It's so pretty!" She marveled. She stared at the glistening crystals that made the whole home seem to shine even brighter. It beckoned at the Kagamines and Rin had her jaw dropped the whole time. The coachman got down and opened the door to let the family file out. Rin got out first, almost running towards the door.

"Rin, show some proper manners." Their mother, Lily, called as she smoothed out her yellow dress.

Rin turned around and sighed. "If I must." She replied. She pulled her nimble fingers through her mass of shoulder length hair and adjusted her bow on the top of her head. She wiggled in her white, frilly dress a little bit more to get comfortable. She checked her heels and grinned. Everything was in place and perfect!

Len had already straightened his yellow tie and smoothed out his black suit. He pulled the ribbon that held back his hair into a ponytail and retied it again. He started walking towards the home with Rin in tow.

"I can walk on my own, _little _brother!" She sneered, pulling her arm away from Len's grip. Len rolled his eyes and walked towards the door where two servants opened it. The heavily designed wooden doors slid open and the Kagamines stepped into the home. They all slid on their masks. It was a masquerade party. Len's mask was black with some golden intricate designs at the corners. Rin's mask was white with blue flowers at the corners along with a feather on the top.

Rin disappeared into the crowd and their parents got caught up in conversations with friends, frienemies, and just plain old enemies. Len sighed. He was on his own on this one… unless…

"Psst!" A whisper came from the potted plant nearby.

A smile winded up on Len's lips as he walked over to the plant.

"Kaito?" He whispered.

"Yep!" Kaito replied. "As promised, I'm here. I even brought myself a date."

Crap. Len shook his head. Meiko… He hated that maid a lot… but most times she was a really good person to have as an ally. "Great…" He muttered.

"Oh there she is! I better go Len. She's looking for me…" He replied and sauntered off into the crowd.

Len sighed, as he was ditched by his own best friend. He started to walk around the ball, bored to death, when he bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry!" He quickly apologized. He realized his manners had taken a hold of him before he could say anything rude.

The person he bumped into turned and smiled. She was really pretty, beautiful even. She had long teal hair that was common to the Hatsune family, but she couldn't be a Hatsune could she? Her forest green eyes seem to glow from the silts in her white mask detailed with tiny dark blue vines and flowers. Her hair was twisted up into a two evenly divided pigtails. On one of her pigtails, a white rose rested. Her dress was off-the-shoulder and had a big, loopy cobalt blue bow that rested on the waist of the dress. The dress was elegant in a way that captivated the moonlight's glow and the ballroom lighting. Her whole dress was detailed here and there with traces of dark blue. On her neck, she wore a black choker with a cerulean blue gem in the middle along with white lace lining the top and bottom of the choker.

The pretty girl replied in a clear, euphonious voice. "It's quite alright." She laughed. Even her laugh was like a musical that trilled in his ears.

Len's lips quirked up into an unexpected smile as the song began to change. "May I have this dance, my lady?" He asked, bowing low.

The girl giggled again and nodded, curtsying. "Of course, my lord." She replied, taking his hand.

For the rest of the night, the two danced in unison. They were the spotlight of the whole dance. No one could take their eyes off the happy, laughing couple. As the last song came to an end, the girl pulled away.

"I'm sorry, that's rude of me. Throughout the whole night, I didn't even ask for your name! May I please have it, kind sir?" She asked in that pleasant voice of hers.

Len smiled a genuine smile. "It's Len, and yours?"

"Wonderful name. It's very unique, much like mine. I like it actually. My name is Miku Hatsune." She paused for a moment. "You didn't happen to name your surname, my lord?"

Len's breath caught in his throat. So he was right… she was a Hatsune. Of course! He should've known! She had that distinctive teal hair that only Hatsunes would've had… and those hypnotizing dark green eyes, the color of a forest.

"Um, its-" Len started, struggling to get the words out of his mouth.

Miku's eyes darkened in concern as she opened her mouth to ask him if he was alright.

"Kagene." He said quickly. He used his cousin's, Rei, last name. He was seriously panicking.

Miku laughed and smiled. "Kagene?"

"Um… I should be going…" Len muttered then flashed her one of his heart-breaking smiles. "See ya, Miku!"

Miku stared after the running blonde in a daze. She pulled the mask from her face, watching him. "Wow…." She whispered, placing a pale hand to her chest. She felt her heart pounding in her ears…

Len let out a breath he hadn't noticed he had been holding in. "Oh god." He muttered to himself and went in search of his annoying little sister.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

**~Love Tears Us Apart~**

**~Chapter 2: Juliet~**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or the brands that may be mentioned in this story/chapter, everything belongs to the rightful owners. **_

"_It was love at first sight. I knew I would never forget you." -__Love Tears Us Apart__, Miku "Juliet" Hatsune. _

…

The tealette, Miku "Juliet" Hatsune, watched as the handsome Len raced away from her. A sigh followed right after as she turned her dark green gaze to the marble floor. Another man had run away from her… again. Was there something about her that made males hate her or something? She was told she was pretty, beautiful even. Except… her heart was always being broken. She remembered Piko Utatane, Gumo, Ted, and so on. There were too many guys who had left her for others. She wasn't the one who dumped them, like most people seemed to believe. She was the one _being _dumped. Why did she have to be the one in the family with all the heart-breaks? Her brother, Mikuo, was fine. He was dating Teto…? Mikuo was a well-known heart-breaker and player, but Miku had yet to see him with someone who he truly did love. It's not that he _didn't _love Teto… it's just; she wasn't the "one" for him. Sooner or later, those two would break up.

Miku's forest green eyes stared after Len racing away into the crowd and disappearing. Her pretty pink lips curled into a pout. True she was the only daughter of the Hatsune family. Her wits and intelligence got her along quite well, along with her agility and grace. Miku spent all her free time reading and sometimes writing in her diary she kept. Miku was book smart and maybe not so much as street smart. That's probably why Mikuo was always so brotherly and overprotective of his little sister. Miku couldn't hurt a fly. She was shy, but had this attractive air around her. When someone spoke to her, he or she would feel comfortable with her.

She sighed once more. Maybe she would be friend-zoned for her entire life… Maybe she'll die as the famous "Hatsune Widow Number 2". She had actually met her aunt who was called the "Hatsune Widow". She had always believed she had a husband, when she didn't. She had been driven mad by the constant whispers that had gone through every ball she attended. Everyone knew that sooner or later she would go completely crazy from all that gossip.

Miku pouted. Something about Len drew her towards him. He wasn't like most guys who were proud of their wealth. He was different, but still the same in a way. It was definitely love at first sight for Miku… she would never forget him. She couldn't say the same for him though. He had seemed to want to bolt from the situation right when she asked him his name. Her parents had wanted her to get married to SeeWoo, the rich, famous aristocrat that had girls lining up to be his bride. SeeWoo and Miku were childhood friends and they had a special bond. Miku felt nothing for SeeWoo, and she doubted he did either.

A blond boy slipped right next to her. His face was covered by a black mask with a splash of orange on it. His lips curled into a grin as he took Miku in. "Hey."

Miku looked up, and a smile graced her lips. "Hi."

He chuckled lightly, his dark baby blue eyes lighting up just slightly. "How's it going for you in this little ball of yours?" He asked, his brows raised.

"I don't know SeeWoo. Another man just ran away from me again…" She sighed, her lips pursing.

SeeWoo smiled and hugged her lightly. "Ah, don't worry Miku. You'll find someone. I mean, you're pretty, smart, graceful. Heck, you have the whole package!"

Miku chuckled under her breath slightly, smiling. "Thanks SeeWoo. You always know how to make a girl feel better." She said.

"Of course, how do you think all those girls follow me? I'm like an idol to them!" He said, winking.

"Oh, shut up." Miku replied and stalked off. SeeWoo's chuckle followed after her as she walked away from him back into the crowd.

…

That night, after the party, Miku was dead tired. She groaned, flopping onto her bed in her white night gown. The fabric hugged her body, but it had an airy feel to it. Most said that in the dress, Miku looked like a goddess or even a beautiful angel from above. Miku smiled, twirling a strand of stray teal hair as she hugged her pillow to her chest. Images of Len fluttered through her mind endlessly. How much more could she take? She was probably head over heels for this stranger, and he most likely didn't feel anything for her. She buried her pretty face into the pillow, screaming into it. Nothing ever went well for Miku.

There were so many heart breaks, rumors, and of course… the marriages. Her parents had been trying to find her a suitor for so long. She had no interest in any of them… well, that was a lie. She had an interest in _some _of them. They had seemed to like her too, but after careful prodding, it was assumed wrong. They all had a beloved they left behind in this forced marriage. Pity had taken over Miku and she had claimed she didn't really love her fiancé.

Miku groaned. She was a bit too nice… okay, that was an understatement. She was well-known for being really nice. Some people took advantage of her that way. She couldn't help it. She really did care for everything and everyone. Too bad this was reality.

Just about to drift off to sleep, Miku heard something pounding against her windows. Her eyes shot open in surprise. Tiny little pebbles were being thrown against her glass doors. It was a surprise the glass didn't break at all.

"Psst! Miku?" A voice whispered yelled from by her balcony. Miku stood up, walking gracefully over to it, looking down. Her teal hair fell around her like a waterfall.

"Len?!" A startled whisper left her lips. Her eyes widened and she felt her cheeks heat up.

Len smiled and waved. "Hey." He sat on a tree branch, completely comfortable where he was. He was still in his masquerade outfit, but his yellow tie was loosened and hung around his neck casually. His face was still obscured by his black midnight mask.

Miku blinked. "I thought…" She trailed off, averting her glance.

Len smiled once more and hopped onto the balcony railing, sitting down on it. He watched her with his cerulean colored eyes. "You thought what?"

Miku shook her head. "It's nothing, never mind."

Len stood up, taking a step towards Miku. His fingers tilted her chin up so that they were at the same eye level. "What is it?" His eyes searched hers.

"I-It's nothing." Miku stammered, trying to look away.

Len leaned closer. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Miku replied, trying to sound bold.

Len sighed, stepping away and shrugging. "Well, I wanted to… well confess something."

"And what is that?" Miku asked, curiosity flickering in her gaze.

"The truth is… I'm not a "Kagene". I'm closely related to one, but I'm not…" Len replied. He looked down at his feet; his expression was not readable.

"Then what _is _your last name?" Miku asked, hurt appearing on her face.

"I'm a Kagamine." Len said, raising his eyes up to Miku. He pulled the mask from his face and stepped towards her.

"I'm so sorry Miku… I should've told you before…" He whispered.

Now that his face was exposed, she sucked in a large breath of air. His face was like that of an angel. His beautiful cerulean eyes were saddened by guilt. Her fingers touched his full pink lips and she smiled slightly. His soft blond hair was still tied up in its ponytail with the ribbon. She touched it lightly. Miku's own forest eyes flicked back up to his cerulean ones. They were enchanting, drawing her in. She could barely feel the feather soft touch of Len's fingers on her chin. Suddenly they were kissing.

Miku's eyelids fluttered in shock before she closed them in pleasure. The kiss was a sweet and passionate one. Len's tongue prodded her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Miku eagerly obeyed, letting their tongues intertwine. Both of them didn't even seem to notice the lack of oxygen they were getting. They just continued to embrace and kiss. They melded together as if they were soul mates. It was hard to see where Len began and where Miku ended in the dim lighting. Finally, both pulled away from each other. They took in a lungful of air trying to steady their hearts. Both were hesitant to pull away, yearning for each other.

Len's gaze swept over Miku's face hungrily. He wanted more. Miku felt a light blush spread across her cheeks as she looked away. She coughed slightly, looking at Len.

"If you're a Kagamine…" Miku said, pulling away from him. She stepped into the safety of her room.

"So what if I'm a Kagamine, Miku?" He asked, stepping forward, following her.

"We can't be together. We can't even be talking to each other!" Miku said, pushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"So?" Len asked, his brow raised.

"Len, just because you're a _really _good kisser-" Miku started, only to be cut off.

"You think I'm a good kisser?" Len asked, a smirk curling at his lips.

"Yes, but that's not the point. The point is, I doubt you even really having feelings for me. I'm probably just a toy you're using-" Miku tried to get her reasoning out, but she was cut off once again.

Len's finger pressed against Miku's lips. "Shh, don't speak like that. That isn't true… I may be well-known for being a heartless man. Not to mention that I have never fallen in love… However, to be honest, I think this is love at first sight. I have never yearned for anyone as much as I have yearned for you. I have never felt so attracted to someone before. You are different; you make me feel alive and happy. You make me feel like the person I've always wanted to be." Len whispered.

Miku cocked her head to the side. Her teal hair fell in waves over her shoulder. "And how can I believe you?"

She wanted to believe him so badly… but what if he was lying? These Kagamines were well-known for their trickery and deceiving looks. That was maybe partly the reason why the Kagamines and Hatsunes were so against each other. True the ball tonight was supposed to settle their differences… but Miku doubted it did anything. Miku had never really cared much about the Kagamines, but now she did. One look at Len was all it took to get her heart swelling up again. She could feel it thumping against her chest.

_Thump, thump. _She could see his lips moving then a smirk graced his lips. Those perfect full lips started to come even closer, dangerously close. Miku blinked rapidly, trying to think.

_Thump. _She was totally freaking out. _Thump. _What was going on with her?! _Thump. Thump. _She could feel the heat flashing across her cheeks. _Thump. Thump. _

Those lips connected with hers in one smooth motion. The heat from her cheeks flared up even more. Miku swore her heart was pounding so loudly that maybe Len could even hear it. Her heart cut off her hearing as she was filled with sudden bliss. Those lips seemed to be made for her. They fit with hers almost as if they were a puzzle piece. Her fingers searched for his, as his searched for hers. Their hands intertwined; they pressed up against each other. Once more, the need for oxygen was quickly blocked off from their minds. The kiss seemed to last for an eternity, and Miku wished it did.

Finally, Len cut the kiss off once more, licking his lips. "Now do you believe me?" He asked, his eyes half lidded and his smile sexily dangerous.

Miku giggled, still in a dreamy daze. She nodded and stepped closer. "I do." She whispered, nestling her head into the crook in his neck. She felt arms wrap around her waist and she snuggled even closer. They stood like that for what seemed like hours. The moonlight shone on them, giving the whole scene a romantic look. Roses surrounded them and Len's midnight black mask lay on the floor, forgotten. For now, they would bathe in the warmth of each others' arms.

Hopefully, this night wouldn't be their very last.

…


	3. Chapter 3

**~Love Tears Us Apart~**

**Chapter 3: Romeo**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any brands that may be mentioned in this story; it all belongs to its rightful owners! **_

_"I yearned for her... each and every day. I don't know how long I could go without catching a glimpse of her." -Len Kagamine, Love Tears Us Apart_

…..

Len's eyelids fluttered as the bright morning sunlight streamed through the crack in his curtains. He groaned, yawning and slipping out of bed. He stretched as he walked, shirtless, to his balcony. On his balcony, he stared out at his huge mansion's backyard. He blinked, clearly entering the day dream world. He thought about that interesting girl, Miku Hatsune. She was beautiful.

She was fragile. Len felt that he had to be careful around her or else she would slip through his fingers and break into a million pieces. Her beauty was unlike any other. She was like an angel that had descended from the heavens. Her innocence and naïveté seemed to wrap around her like angel wings. Len smirked. And she was his for the taking. He would make sure no one got her… no one. She was his and his alone.

A knock sounded at the door and an annoying voice called out to him. "Len! Get your sorry ass out here! It's breakfast time!"

A groan left Len's lips as he left his balcony, making his way back into his room. "Fine! Give me a minute!" Len yelled back. He muttered something under his breath and made his way to the restroom. A few minutes later, he came out completely refreshed. A towel hung around his neck and he dried his blond hair. He threw on a white shirt and buttoned up his sleeves. He slipped on a black vest and secured a black tie. He swiftly tied his hair up into a low ponytail at the base of his neck. He sighed and opened the door.

His sister, Rin Kagamine, stood there. She was at least a head shorter than him, yet she could be terrifying if she wanted. Her arms were crossed across her chest and she was glaring at him with her cerulean eyes. It was scary how alike they were. On her hair, her usual bow headband was there. She was wearing a yellow dress and was tapping her foot impatiently. "Does it take you _this _long to wake up?!" She growled.

Len rolled his eyes. "At least I don't take over two hours." Len replied.

Cerulean eyes narrowed on cerulean. Len felt a smirk slide across his lips. "Let's get moving, slow poke." He said, making his way down the winding staircase.

A cough and a sputter were followed. "Excuse me?!"

"That's right. I called you a slow poke, Rin." Len replied, rolling his eyes. "Are you deaf too?"

An angry screech was heard and Len was certain Rin was ready to pounce on him. Len made it to the bottom of the staircase, just as Rin jumped him. Len dodged it, sending Rin rolling on the floor. She got up and glared at him. "How dare you?!" She screamed.

Len shrugged. "What are you talking about? You're the one who started it." He said childishly.

"Will you guys just shut up and go sit on the dining room table?" Meiko asked, clearly annoyed. She had her hands on her hip and was raising a brow.

"Sorry Meiko…" They said in unison and hurried into the dining room.

Meiko smirked, crossing her arms quickly. "Thank you!" She yelled after their retreating forms. "Jeez, can't they spend a day _not _arguing?" Meiko shook her head.

Kaito hugged her to him and shrugged. "Well it can't be helped. If they didn't argue, I'd be scared." He said with a slight chuckle.

Meiko sighed but a smile tugged on the corners of her lips. "I have to admit…. It really _wouldn't _be the same."

…..

As Len got seated, his mother began to speak. "So what did you guys think of the Hatsune ball…?" She asked, raising a brow.

His father, Oliver, shrugged. "It was fine I guess." He said, chewing his food slowly and thoughtfully.

Rin giggled. "It was fantastic! Their home is simply beautiful and splendid!" Rin said, grinning.

Lily nodded, smiling.

"And you, Len? What did you think about it?" She asked her son.

Len blinked, snapping out of his day dream once more. "Huh? Oh… I thought it was really…. Wonderful. I had an amazing…. Time…" He said, trailing off. He slipped back into his fantasy.

Rin giggled again. "Looks like brother has a crush!" She sang.

Lily laughed. "You may be right Rin. Len, who's this girl you like so much?" She asked, raising a brow.

Len felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he snapped out of his fantasy, once again. "Uh…." He stammered.

_Curse this stupid blush and my heart and my feelings! _

"Are you going to tell us or what?" Rin's voice broke through his train of thought. She was pouting, a smile easing its way onto her pink lips.

Len blinked. "Of course not!" He huffed and laid down his fork and knife.

"May I be excused?" Len asked his mother.

Lily nodded, and Len smiled in return. Len clearly did not want to talk about his little crush he had developed. As a kind mother, Lily understood that. If Len didn't want to talk about it, so be it. She wasn't going to meddle in his affairs unlike what her daughter, his twin sister, liked to do often. She sighed.

…..

Rin stared after Len's retreating form. "Mother!" She protested.

Lily raised a hand and wagged a finger. Lily sent a glare at Rin and she immediately shut up.

Rin blinked, eating her food quickly but quietly. She would find out what Len was hiding. Something told her it wasn't good… she didn't want her little brother getting hurt. Rin wasn't going to admit it to anyone, but she really did truly care about her brother. If someone was going to pound his face in, which was unlikely, Rin would be there to pound _that person's _face in. Rin sighed, finishing her food.

"May I be excused as well?" Rin asked, her voice almost pleading.

Lily nodded. "Fine, just don't go bother your brother."

Rin cheered. "Thank you Mother! I love you!"

Lily shook her head. Yep, anything after "Fine" had gone right through Rin's brain. She was definitely going to get to the bottom of Len's crush. Rin was going to bother her brother until he finally cracked. Lily sighed. Now that Rin had her sights set on that goal, there was no stopping her. That was one of the qualities Rin and Len had in common. They were stubborn, and they always wanted everything to go their way. That's why it was always fun to see both of them quarrel. Lily chuckled to herself. She had to admit… she really did love her children.

…..

Finally alone in his room, Len sat down on the bed. He sighed, looking outside. Could he sneak out and go meet her? He wanted to so badly. He had tried to two nights before… His family hadgotten suspicious since he said he had to go to the restroom. Apparently, it took way too long. Now that he was alone in his secluded room, could he finally go? Len sighed once more, a frown gracing his lips. Sadly, he knew his sister would come bounding in and looking for him. True to his suspicions, the door slammed open. There stood his annoying older sister, her hands on her hips.

"Len!" She trilled in that sing song voice of hers. "Are you going to tell me?" She asked him.

"Tell you what?" He replied with a question.

"Who your crush is silly!"

"Why do you assume I have a crush?"

"Well, you were blushing like mad back at the dining room table. You're never like that."

"And?"

"Tell me what's going on!"

"No."

"Why not?! I'm your older sister. You should respect me!"

"Well, I have some things I want to keep to myself too. So, excuse me for having a little bit of privacy!"

Rin furrowed her brow. "Why you Banana Brain!" She screeched, lunging at Len.

Len dodged it, having Rin tumble into his bed. He simply moved out of the way. Len was always quick and agile on his feet, almost like a cat. He could be graceful with his movements if he wanted…. Not like he could control it. He already _was _graceful. Len was still thinking when Rin tackled him again. He landed on the ground with a huge, "Oof!"

_Thump._

Len snarled. "You b-"His words were cut off as Rin's hand connected with his face. His neck snapped to the side, feeling the stinging pain in his cheek. His mouth gaped open. His eyes widening as he realized what happened. He whipped his head back to face Rin. Her hand was raised high, fresh from the slap. She was breathing heavily. Her eyes were narrowed into slits as she glared at him.

"What were you about to say….?!" Rin asked, her eye twitching.

Len shrugged. "Nothing."

"It was _not _nothing." She sneered, raising her hand to slap him again. Len's arm reached out and caught her wrist.

"Don't you dare." He snarled, pushing her off him.

Rin landed on the floor with a slight, "Umph." She glared at him once more. She rolled her cerulean orbs and crossed her arms. "Fine, be that way." She said with a "Hmph!" and quickly left.

_SLAM!_

The door was quickly slammed and Len mumbled something that sounded like, "Good riddance!" He got up and waited to hear the faint echoing of footsteps disappear. As soon as he was sure, he walked to his balcony. He looked around; he made sure no one was looking and disappeared over the ledge.

…..

Len snuck against the wall of his home. Luckily, the stone was paved and didn't cut into his skin. He reached the mansion gates, looking around once more. He heaved a sigh of relief before climbing up the gates quickly and skillfully. He landed on the other side with a soft thud of his boots. He looked at his home one last time before breaking out into a run.

…..

Len climbed up the tree, sitting on the tree branch. He had some small pebbles in his hand. With his other free hand, he threw the pebbles softly, hitting the glass doors with a barely noticeable sound. He threw the pebbles five times: Miku and Len's secret "May I enter?" code.

The glass doors opened with a soft click. Miku's teal hair popped out and a smile curved on her pretty pink lips. Her petite frame slipped out through the small crack and she closed the door. Her teal pigtails hung around her, and she grinned at Len.

"You're here!" She whisper-shouted. Her forest eyes shined with happiness.

He chuckled. She could be so childish sometimes. He shrugged, hopping onto her railing and sitting on it. He watched her with interest. Her head cocked to the side in curiosity. Miku blinked, clearly confused. He chuckled and stood up, walking over to her. He pulled her into a tight embrace and smiled.

"I've missed you so much…" Len whispered.

"But it's only been two days." Miku said, giggling.

"I know… but two days seemed like two years. It was way too long." Len replied, snuggling his face in her soft, silky hair. He inhaled her scent, trying to memorize the scent and never forget it.

"Don't worry Len… we'll get over this stupid quarrel soon enough! I mean… we've already tried the whole peace treaty thing. I'm sure our parents would understand… wouldn't they?" She asked.

She was so naïve… didn't she understand? It would be impossible for them to be together. Their families had some argument that lasted centuries. Apparently, the Hatsunes could hold grudges, but so did the Kagamines. They had an incident over coffee. Len had remembered his mother telling him the story at a young age.

The head of the Kagamine family had been best friends with the head of the Hatsune family. They were both around their mid-twenties and extremely handsome. All the women loved them. They were talking over some tea. Mr. Hatsune had talked about a beautiful girl he had met a while back. It was love at first sight and he wanted to marry her. Mr. Kagamine had smiled, replying that that was great. Mr. Hatsune would finally have that family he had wanted so much. Mr. Hatsune smiled and thanked him. He called to his fiancé and it had surprised Mr. Kagamine. The woman Mr. Hatsune had fallen in love with was none other than the woman Mr. Kagamine had also fallen in love with. It was a nasty love triangle. With the quarrel that the Kagamine and the Hatsune had, the friendship grew tense. Then finally it broke when Mr. Kagamine ended up stealing the woman away right before the day of Mr. Hatsune and the woman's marriage.

In the end, it was love that ruined the friendship. Len sighed. He could only hope that his love with his beautiful Miku wouldn't be ruined. He wanted to stay with her forever….

…..


	4. Chapter 4

**~Love Tears Us Apart~**

**~Chapter 4: Juliet~**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any brands that may be mentioned in this story; it all belongs to its rightful owners!**_

"_I love him! I love him with all my heart, and I love him so much… that it hurts just to be away from him, even if it is only for a second." –Miku "Juliet" Hatsune, __Love Tears Us Apart_

_**Kim: Merry Christmas! And Happy Holidays! Hope all of you had an amazing Christmas. **_

…..

Miku sighed in content into Len's chest. Her hands were clutched into fists against his chest. A slight breeze ruffled her teal hair and sent it fluttering lightly. A smile curled onto her bubblegum pink lips as Len's arms tightened around her frame. Miku's eyes closed and she breathed in his scent, a mixture of banana and… something else… Miku couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew they mixed well.

"Miku…?" Hisvelvet voice cradled her ear and sent shivers of pleasure down her spine.

"Hmm?" She mumbled.

Len was quiet for a moment. Miku's eyebrows furrowed and she tilted her head up to look at him. "What is it…Len?"

He sighed then shook his head, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Nothing."

She frowned again. "Len, you can tell me… You're worried, about something, am I right?"

Miku couldn't understand what Len could _possibly _be worried about. Wasn't he happy with her?

"_I will always love you, Miku. Never forget that, I would die for you, again and again. Even if it is forbidden to be with you, I will stay with you until the very end… forever." Len whispered to a sobbing Miku. _

_ Miku looked up, fresh tears staining her fair skin. "You would…?" She asked, a sob threatening to explode._

_ Len nodded and a smile curled on his lips. "Of course, I promise." He kissed her softly. _

He had told her all of those heart-warming words, and yet… here he was, worried and sad. About what exactly? Was he regretting being with her already? After all, no one knew about their relationship… except for them, of course

Len sighed then opened his mouth. "It's impossible for us to be together."

Those cruel words struck Miku's words like dagger. She pulled away from him, horror flitting through her eyes. All of a sudden, she felt a thousand feelings submerge her. Betrayal, terror, fear, sadness, anger.

"Why?! I thought you said you loved me?!" She said, backing up. Her voice rose and became shrill.

"Miku! Shh!" Len hushed her, looking around worriedly.

"ME?! HUSH?! Excuse-" Len pressed his lips down to Miku's own lips. At first, Miku flailed then she relaxed and gave into the kiss.

Len licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She gladly allowed him, and together they took turn taking dominance over the other's mouth. Too soon, Len pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting their lips for a moment. Then it broke, the distance becoming too far for it to stay connecting. Len wiped his lips.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant, that our families would never want us to be together. It's simply… _forbidden." _Len said, biting out the words.

"_Forbidden…?" _Miku asked.

Len nodded. "Yes, forbidden."

She shook her head. "I know it is, but… we can still be together! My parents will understand!" Miku said, a smile curling on her lips.

Len's cerulean eyes darkened as he stared at her. Miku stared right back. Why did Len have to make everything so difficult?! It wasn't like their families were going to try to separate them right? Their parents loved them, so that would be… unspeakable. Miku frowned in deep thought. What was Len trying to tell her? That sneaking around was impossible? That this hidden relationship would go nowhere? That in a few years they'd all get engaged to someone else and would have to part ways? What exactly was Len trying to do? Break them apart?

So many questions ran through Miku's mind at hyper speed. She processed a question, and then completely moved on to another that sprouted from that root question. Millions of questions filled her mind in a nano second. She huffed, her lips forming into a cute little pout.

"Miku, you don't get what I'm trying to tell you." Len said, choosing his words _very _carefully.

Her forest green eyes flicked to his blue ones. "What do you mean, 'You don't get what I'm trying to tell you'? I _get_-no, _understand- _what you're trying to tell me. Completely. You're trying to tell me…" She hesitated before she spoke those next words. 

"That you utterly _hate _me." Miku completed the sentence, crossing her arms across her torso.

Len's gaze widened in horror. "No, Miku! I'm not trying to tell you that _at all." _

Miku's brow raised, her bubblegum lips pursed in consideration. "Oh really, what _are _you trying to tell me then?"

"I love you, but our parents would not approve of this relationship we have going on! Our families have been in a feud for a _long time _and I don't think it's going to be stopping anytime soon, to be honest." Len replied, trying to keep his calm.

Miku sighed, staring at him. Her eyes narrowed. "Fine, I'll go ask my parents. Then, we will see who is right-"Her eyebrows raised, as if saying, "_Which is me." _"-And who is wrong." Her gaze narrowed even more, looking at him with the expression that meant, "_Which is you."_

Len sighed. "Do whatever you please, I will stay… right here, waiting for your return." His smile quirked up into a smirk. Miku sighed.

Len, Len, Len. How idiotic! Even if he was her boyfriend, her soul mate, and the love of her life, he could be… quite…. What was the word? Ah! Stupid. Miku didn't want to be mean… but she swore. He absolutely _could not _use his brain sometimes. Miku turned to her balcony doors, pulled them open, slipped back into her room, and gracefully darted to her bedroom door. Miku ran down the spiraling stairs as quickly as her nimble feet could carry her. Well, as quickly as she could run with a really stupid dress on. She landed at the bottle in three minutes then sprinted to her parents, who were sitting in the dining room.

"Mother? Father?" Her euphonious voice called.

Luka lifted her head at the sound of her daughter's voice. A smile spread over her lips as Miku came into view. Luka Hatsune, or as most called her: Luka Megurine, was a beautiful woman. She had bubblegum pink locks that framed her fair face well and fell in beautiful waves down her back like a waterfall. Miku developed her beauty from her mother, and practically almost everything. Luka had bubblegum lips, beautiful blue eyes that reminded Miku of Len's own eyes, and big eyes framed with long, curled lashes.

"Yes, honey?" Luka asked, concern flitting through her eyes in a nano second.

"Um…" Miku began, darting her eyes from her mother to her father.

Gakupo looked up as Miku began to speak. He had been reading a book, but he set it down to pay attention to his daughter. Gakupo Hatsune most knew him as Gakupo Kamui, stared at his daughter in curiosity. Gakupo had long purple hair, often tied back in a high ponytail, and he was quite a lady's man. That is, until he met Luka and fell in love with her. He also had those blue eyes that Luka also had. The more Miku stared at her parents, the more she noticed the blue eyes that they both carried. They reminded her of Len, and she longed to be with him… back in her room upstairs. It was a wonder how Miku got her unique green eyes and teal hair. She was definitely unique…

"Let's say, I fell in love with a Kagamine… would you let me love him? Or would you tear us apart?" Miku asked slowly.

Luka's eyes widened, and then it softened. "Well, we would…Honey, I don't know what to say. Well, first of all, that peace treaty thing… didn't really help matters. We got into a fight, and well… those Kagamines were the one that ruined the Hatsune reputation. We're lucky we were even able to rebuild it. They stole the first Hatsune's wife. Sure, he got a new woman, one that he loved very much, but still."

Gakupo nodded, agreeing with his wife. "Yes, and even if they _were_ friends at first, the Kagamine _stole _his fiancé. And what kind of friend does that?!" He shook his head.

Miku nodded slowly. "I see…" She whispered. Miku forced on a smile as she turned on her parents. "Thank you for your time and opinion. I will be going now." She said, walking back up the stairs to her room.

Luka stared after her then flicked her gaze over to Gakupo.

"What do you think happened to her?" Gakupo asked.

Luka shrugged. "I don't know… but I have a bad feeling about all of this."

…..

Miku opened her bedroom door, only to be enveloped in strong arms. She closed her eyes in bliss then opened them. Her forest green gaze met with cerulean blue. She felt an audible gasp leave her lips as the beautiful blue stared into her own. Miku heard a chuckle sound in her ears. Len smirked and raised a brow.

"So, was I right?" He asked.

Miku pouted and turned away, preferring not to answer the question. "Maybe." She sighed.

He chuckled again. "Told you." He sighed then took her hand. "Let's forget about that for a while?"

She nodded. "Let's go to the garden! There's a beautiful maze there; it can be our new secret hide out! I'm the only one who knows the way around that thing, so we're safe."

Len smiled then walked over to the window. "Alright, lead the way."

Miku put both legs over the edge of the balcony. She slipped off her white heels and hopped down onto the grass. There was a barely audible thud as she landed on the balls of her feet. She looked up at Len, who was nowhere to be found. Miku looked around frantically. Warm hands closed over her eyes.

"Guess who?" A velvet voice caressed her ear. Miku giggled.

"Len!" She said, and turned around for a kiss.

Lips met hers as they stood there, in the safety of the balcony. The kiss seemed to last forever, but the bliss seemed too short. Miku's eyelids fluttered open to see a smirking Len. "Are you still up for that maze?" He teased.

Miku smirked. "Of course!" She took off running against the grass towards the maze covered in flowers of all sorts and vines. She slipped through the entry way with Len close on her heels. Miku weaved through the pathways choosing the correct ones and turning so much it made Len dizzy.

"Geez, how many turns _are _there?" He asked.

"A lot." Miku replied simply.

Finally, they made it to the center of the maze. A gazebo surrounded by roses, peonies, and every flower possible. Vines climbed the elaborately carved poles laid with intricate designs. Inside the gazebo, a beautiful bench sat. It was a remarkable sight, a true beauty. Miku couldn't help gasping again. It was so beautiful that every time she came back to her "safe heaven" she couldn't help being in awe again. She came here to write and think nearly five times a day, and yet… she would never get used to this extravagance. She felt Len's breath catch in his throat next to her.

"Beautiful right?" She asked.

Len simply nodded, too awestruck to say anything at that point.

Miku giggled a little, walking to the gazebo. Her gown followed her every movement, hugging her body in the right places. She glanced back at Len, her forest green orbs had a teasing light. "You coming or what?"

Len smirked then followed her into the gazebo. They soon embraced, lips meeting each other's once more. Miku could feel that magnetic pull lessen as they connected. The slight electric shock that coursed through her veins every time Len touched her. Lust filled his eyes as the kisses became more possessive and more demanding. They seemed to kiss for hours, standing there in that gazebo.

That "Secret Heaven" would be the key to Len and Miku's make out sessions.

…..


	5. Chapter 5

**~Love Tears Us Apart~**

**Chapter 5: Romeo**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid!**_

_**A.N.: Happy New Years! :D **_

"_The gazebo was our secret spot…It was the only place where we could truly be alone." –Len "Romeo" Kagamine, __Love Tears Us Apart. _

…..

Nothing could be worse than today. Even being away from his beloved Miku couldn't be worse than what he was faced with. The problems of reality had finally hit him, little did he know. He didn't know about his parents' plans. Kaito and Meiko seemed to be in on it. Meiko seemed a little giddier than usual. When Len meant she was "a little giddier" than usual, he meant she was giddy. Meiko had never been giddy or giggly in her life, except when she was with Kaito. Otherwise, she was like a stoic little monster. Er, he meant angel. … Who was he kidding?! She scared the hell out of him! He had no idea how Kaito could still be with that lady and _not _get nightmares. I mean, come on! That girl is like… never mind. On to another topic, Meiko is not that important. She wasn't even the reason this particular day was horrible.

Anyways, Meiko and the other maids were whispering a lot about something. Kaito and the rest of the butlers seemed to be to. Then came the shout for him and his sister, except he was called, "Romeo" instead of Len.

"Romeo, Rin! Come on down! There's some people we want you to meet." Lily called to the twins.

Rin was the first to come down from the stairs.

"What is it, Mother?" She asked.

Rin's eyes widened as SeeU and SeeWoo waved to Rin. They were almost like twins themselves. A smile spread across SeeU's face as she tackled Rin with a huge hug.

"Rin! It's been so long! I've missed you!" SeeU shouted gleefully.

SeeWoo just smiled and hugged Rin. He pulled away shortly afterwards. "It's been a while, huh?"

Rin nodded, a smile alighting her features. "Yes, it has! I've missed you guys so much!" Rin pulled SeeU back into a tight hug.

"What is it?" Len asked, walking down the staircase. An annoyed look was plastered across his face

"Romeo!" A squeal erupted from SeeU as she tackled Len into a bear hug.

A look of surprise crossed Len's face as SeeU hugged him tightly. "Hi?"

Why exactly did SeeU call Len, "Romeo" instead of "Len"? Well, no one else really knew Len's real name except his parents, his sister, Kaito, and Meiko. He actually preferred hiding behind that alias. Even SeeU and SeeWoo didn't know his real name, even though they were really close family friends.

…..

Len sat with the rest of his family facing SeeU and SeeWoo's family.

"So, what do you say?" SeeU's mother asked Len. SeeU smiled excitedly, barely able to stay still.

"What do I say?" Len asked. He honestly had no idea what to say. SeeU's family had just asked his own family for SeeU to be married to Len. First of all, Len did not like SeeU. He thought of her as a sister, and marrying to your sister would be like incest. True, a lot of families married within their own families to keep the bloodline pure. However, that was also the reason why some babies came out a little differently. Or so Len heard. Besides, he already had someone else he loved. Miku "Juliet" Hatsune, the one person he was supposed to hate the most in the word. Instead, he loved her so much, too much in fact. It hurt to be away from her.

"Um…" He trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"Romeo, what do you say?" Lily asked. She used his "name" in public because he had asked her to.

"Um…" He started again. He honestly had no idea what to say. What was he supposed to say? Well, you know what he said? He said:

"Excuse me."

Then he raced out of that blasted place, climbed over the fence, and raced to the gazebo. Not at first stopping by his room and leaving "signs" that he had been there. No one went after him. Thank god for that. Lily and Rin probably understood that he needed some time to "think" over that decision.

…..

SeeWoo had been a close childhood friend of Len's when he was younger. They broke off the relations when the family moved away. Len hadn't really kept up his connections with SeeWoo as he would've if Kaito had moved away. Maybe SeeWoo wasn't as important to Len as he had thought. SeeWoo had a little sister, SeeU, who often played with Rin a lot. Len vaguely remembered Rin and SeeU dressing up as princesses (the funny thing was that the Kagamines lived almost like the princes and princesses themselves) and having tea party. The servants set out plates of little biscuits, sandwiches, cookies, and so many sweets. The white and floral-like teapot was filled to the brim with tea and the tea cups were set nicely in their saucers.

Meanwhile, SeeWoo and Len would be playing another game. They would be practicing their fencing skills or horseback riding skills. They'd joust from time to time. There wasn't much that Len remembered about SeeWoo and Len's… "play dates". That's what their mothers called their little acts of battle. It was hardly a play date at all! They were full grown men who were fighting against each other for the fair maiden's hand! Make that maidens'; it was plural. They often fought for their sister's hand. Len remembered clearly how dramatic little Rin was. She was quite the opposite of little SeeU, who was so shy it was scary.

The gazebo. That was where Romeo was supposed to go. Climbing over the gates at the front of his home, he raced to where he hoped his Juliet would be. It was harder than usual to sneak out that morning. There were guests, and his parents always wanted him to stick around and talk to guests. It was the polite thing to do. They were a rich and noble family, so they had to act that way!

…..

"Juliet!" Romeo called out to his love.

The teal-haired woman named Juliet turned around to face the blond haired Romeo.

"Romeo!" She shouted and ran from the gazebo, leaping into his arms. They embraced and shared a quick kiss.

"You came, just like you promised. I thought you said you wouldn't be able to come…" Juliet said.

"I know, but I managed to get away from… "Family Night", I guess." Romeo chuckled.

"Romeo, why do you want me to call you by your "real" name?" Juliet asked.

Romeo's cerulean gaze saddened a little. "It was the nickname that my grandmother gave to me… before she passed away."

Juliet's gaze softened. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I shouldn't have asked." She trailed off, feeling guilty and ashamed.

Romeo smiled then laughed. "Don't worry about it."

Juliet nodded slowly. "Okay…"

"Anyway, we have a problem, Miku." Len said, turning serious again. He walked over to the intricately carved white bench that sat in the middle of the gazebo. It was decorated with pretty delicate flowers and vines that the artist had made. It was beautiful in its own little way.

"What's wrong?" Miku asked, walking over next to him and sitting down.

"Well, I've been…. Um, my parents are trying to get me a wife." Len replied, pacing the length of the gazebo.

Miku's eyes widened. "Trying to get you married?!"

Len nodded. "Yes, but I haven't given them an answer. I can't say no because the person I'm supposed to marry to is a really close family friend. Her name is SeeU, and I bet they want my sister to marry SeeWoo. We've been really close ever since I was just a little boy."

Miku pursed her lips. "Well, I see what you're telling me. I actually am getting engaged… without my consent."

"Really? Who are you supposed to marry?" Len asked, curiosity and jealously flickering across his eyes.

"I'm supposed to marry… Yuma…So, I guess our families are really trying to rip us apart without really meaning to do so, huh? Maybe fate just doesn't want us to be together…" Miku trailed off, a sadness consuming her.

Len shook his head. "No, that's impossible. We're meant to be together. We're soul mates, Miku."

"I know. We've tried to convince ourselves about this many times before. I'm starting to think that we really maybe aren't soul mates, Len." Miku said.

"How?! I love you, Miku. I love you so much that it hurts to be away from you. You know how much I love you. It was love at first sight when I first met you." Len replied.

"Len, I love you too. Too much, in fact. However, it seems so impossible to be together. I don't even know what to do anymore. My parents asked me why I was so upset about the engagement. I keep telling them I feel as if I'm not ready. I'm _eighteen, _Len! I am ready for marriage, just not with Yuma. I want to marry you too, but how am I supposed to tell my parents that?! I can't keep saying the same thing over and over again. They'll know something is up." Miku said, crossing her arms over her torso. She hung her head, tired and exasperated.

"Okay, let's not speak of this. I want to enjoy our time together. We may only have a limited time left… Miku." Len said, closing the distance between them in a matter of steps.

The next thing Len knew was that his lips were crushed up against hers. Their teeth clinked together softly as their lips connected. Len licked Miku's bottom lip, asking for entrance once more. He lost counts of how many times they made out in this gazebo. There were so many times. Len savored every moment of every kiss. He just wished he could kiss her every day instead of once every week. It was dangerous to meet more than at least four times a month. Their parents would get suspicious. In fact, his parents were already suspicious enough. Len may have to go once every _two _weeks if this keeps up. Miku would be disappointed, and so would Len. However, it had to be done if they wanted to keep this secret stable.

Tongue connected with tongue. Miku moaned softly in pleasure, and Len felt himself smirk. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her even closer to his body. He kissed her deeper and more. He grew hungry and started trailing kisses down her bare neck. That reminded him…

He pulled away from Miku. He saw her pout and cross her arms across her torso. She was definitely disappointed. He understood how she felt. He didn't want to leave that eternal bliss either, but there was something he had to give her. Len pulled out a necklace. It had an "ancient-looking" key on it. At the handle of the key, swirls and intricate designs made up a very fragile looking, yet pretty, design. At the end of the key, it was shaped into a pretty little heart. Len flipped the key over. On the back, the words, "Romeo and Juliet" were etched in pretty cursive. It had a little heart at the end of their names.

Miku's eyes widened and a smile sprang on her lips. "Oh my god, Len! I can't believe it. It's beautiful, but why a key?"

Len cleared his throat. Entering poetic mode. "My world used to black without you, but you brought color into my life. My sad life. Without you, I would be nothing. You are the key to the lock I call my heart. "

Miku's eyebrow rose. "Poetic much, Len?" She giggled. "Besides, if I'm the "key" to your heart, then where is this lock of yours?"

Len pulled out a necklace from under his white shirt. He loosened his cerulean blue tie. From the necklace, there hung a lock with a heart shaped hole in it. Len smiled and took the key from Miku's hand. He inserted it into the lock and twisted it to the right. There was a soft click, and Len opened his lock locket. Inside there were black and white pictures of Miku and Len laughing and smiling together. He closed the locket and put it back under his shirt. He took the key and put it around Miku's neck.

"Did that answer your question?" Len teased.

Miku laughed and nodded. She touched the necklace as Len pulled away from her.

"Now, you'll always remember me…" Len whispered and they shared a kiss.

…..


	6. Chapter 6

**~Love Tears Us Apart~  
~Chapter 6: Juliet~**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. It belongs to its rightful owners.**_

"_I just...I just miss him. And I hate being so alone."__ –Suzanne Collins, __The Hunger Games_

…

The teal haired Miku Hatsune drummed her manicured fingers on her window sill. She stared dreamily out at the flowers blooming and the birds flying and chirping about. She sighed and smiled happily. She fingered the chain of her necklace that Len had given her. She smiled once more as she remembered when Len had given her it. A yawn interrupted the still silence. She closed her eyes and drifted off into the land of dreams.

_A blonde man, taller than Miku by at least a head, stood in front of her. His face was half covered by a yellow mask with black rimming around it. He wore a black vest over his white dress shirt along with a yellow tie fastened tightly around his neck. His full lips were quirked up into a mischievous smile as he asked her to dance._

_ "Will you dance with me, Miku?" He asked, his voice like a beautiful lullaby soothing her to sleep._

_ Miku nodded and curtsied low. "Yes, of course." She replied and took his waiting hand. Her gloved hand fit comfortably in his, like a puzzle piece._

_ Together, they whirled across the dance floor with the grace of a cat. The music flowed through the air; the fountain's water fell silently. Miku closed her eyes for a minute, soaking in the bliss of it all._

_ Suddenly, everything stopped. Miku opened her forest green eyes to see the blonde man lying dead on the ground._

_ His cerulean eyes were wide open and glazed over. The mask hung clumsily off his face, covering it. His eyes were unfocused, and his hand was still in hers. The blood of his wound seeped over his elegant clothes, and Miku looked down to see her own white dress dirtied with his red blood._

_ He turned his head to look at Miku. His breathing slowing quickly as he began to rasp out four words: _

_ "I love you, Miku…"_

Miku jolted awake suddenly. She had snapped out of her dream before she could see anything else. Why had she dreamt of that? She took a shaky breath, trying to calm her nerves down. God, that was terrifying. Nothing could shake a woman more than watching her own lover die in front of her. She shook slightly, standing up and making her way slowly to the door of her room. She needed some fresh air, pronto.

She slipped out of her bed room and walked down the curving white marble stairs of her home. As she made her way to the front door, someone called out her name. Miku turned to see her maid running down the stairs after her.

"Miss Hatsune, please wait!" She called.

The Hatsune's maid was really pretty in a way. She had pale blonde, almost white, hair. In certain lighting, it could look silver or a really light pink. She usually left her long hair down, hanging past her waist, but she had a braid that was around her face. She wore the traditional maid uniform which was the black plain dress with a white frilly apron on top. The uniform reached to her ankles, and underneath the dress she wore white tights. Her shoes were the classic maid shoes.

The maid caught up to Miku and bent over, panting heavily. Miku looked at her, waiting patiently for the maid to speak. As the maid realized that she had to tell Miku something, she straightened up immediately. She flashed a quivering smile.

"Miss Hatsune, where are you going?" She asked.

Miku smiled. "Didn't I tell you to just call me, Miku? Jeez, you're my best and only friend I have. I don't want a friend who's always going to be calling me, 'Miss'. Loosen up, IA! To answer your question, I'm going outside."

IA frowned then shook her head. Her hair flew around her softly. "I'm afraid that's not possible, Miss. Something came up, so you can't go to your garden. Mr. and Mrs. Hatsune sent me to get you, Mi-"IA cut herself off as she remembered what Miku had said. "I mean, Miku."

"See, that's better, isn't it? Just call me that from now on, okay?" Miku replied, completely ignoring that she had to go meet her parents.

"O-Okay, Miku, but it's not right! I'm of a lower status than you; I'm a maid! I can never call you by your first name. I'll always be a maid, and you'll always be the daughter of the famous and rich Hatsune family." IA said, worry coursing through her.

The head maid was going to kill IA if she ever found out that IA was calling the Miss by her first name. IA shook her head. She had been serving the Hatsunes for a long time, ever since she was five. That was when she was assigned to become Miku's personal maid. IA smiled at the memory. Without Miku, she probably wouldn't ever have experienced happiness at all.

Miku shook her head. "Jeez, IA, honestly, I don't care about social status…. I care about how people act. I don't care what others look like either, as long as they have a pure heart."

IA smiled and nodded. She coughed and changed the subject. "I think we should get going now. Mrs. and Mr. Hatsune are probably waiting for you, Miku." With that, she turned on her heels and stalked into the drawing room.

…

"Ah, there's our beautiful daughter, Miku!" Gakupo said, as Miku appeared in the door way.

The family of green headed people turned their attention to her. One of the men sitting down stood up with a bright smile on his face. His brownish yellowish eyes shone as he waved. Next to him, his younger sister, Gumi, glared at him.

"_Sit down, Gumo." _She hissed angrily. When Gumo failed to do as she said, she threw her hands up and groaned softly. Jeez, Gumo was going to make the Megpoid family have a bad reputation.

Miku laughed and smiled as she moved to where her parents were. "I'm so glad you could make it."

Gumi nodded and spoke for her family. "Yeah, it's been a while huh, Miku?" Gumi spared a glance at her brother who was now sitting down. He stared at Miku as if he was worshipping a god.

"It has. Where have you been all these years, Gumi?! You know how lonely I was?" Miku said, crossing her arms across her torso. She sighed as she rolled her eyes. "You're lucky I had IA, or else you'd be dead right now."

"We'll leave you three be, so you guys can catch up." Luka said, standing up along with her husband.

Mr. and Mrs. Megpoid stood up as well, and they followed Miku's parents out the door.

Miku turned to back to the siblings and swung herself over to sit on the chair. "How was America?"

"Fine, it was beautiful actually! The rolling hills of beautiful green grass and flowers surrounded the whole place! It was breath-taking; you should've been there Miku!" Gumi said, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Lucky, I wanted to go. Take me with you the next time you go to America, okay?" She said, smiling. In all honesty, she missed Len at the moment. What was he doing right now? Did he miss her as much as she missed him? Was he busy with work or was he simply relaxing and enjoying himself? The questions were endless. Miku fingered the chain of her necklace again.

Gumi broke off mid sentence as she noticed Miku playing with her necklace. She seemed to be day dreaming, and Gumi pouted. That was rude! You don't just simply zone out when someone else is speaking! Gumi cleared her throat, waiting for Miku to notice something.

"Oh, then I wrestled a giant bird down to the ground, and I killed it with my bare hands!" Gumi said.

"Wow! That's so interesting." Miku replied.

"Not to mention, the land was filled with wild unicorns and flying monkeys. America was full of those animals along with those flying horses. The Pegasus, I think they were called." Gumi continued, raising a brow.

"Mhmm…" Miku replied.

"My grandparents died."

"Oh, that's cool." Miku said, still in her day dream.

Gumi sighed. "You didn't even hear half of what I said, Miku." Gumi's eyes flashed with curiosity. "What's on your mind? Is it a…" Gumi gasped and widened her eyes. "A BOY?!"

Miku blinked, finally returning to reality. "I heard what you were saying, Gumi. Maybe… it's about a boy…. I'm not saying it is; I just said 'maybe'."

Gumi smirked and crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair. "Really, Miku, I know you really well. Who's the guy that captured your heart? Is he handsome? Is he rich? Does he have a brother?"

Miku blinked then laughed, throwing her head back and letting peals of laughter interrupt. "Wow, Gumi, after all these years, you're still the same! All you care about is boys."

"No kidding." Gumo said under his breath. He had been quiet the whole time his sister and Miku had been talking.

_"What did you say?!" _Gumi hissed, reaching for her older brother. She was ready to strangle him.

"I said, 'No kidding'. Open your ears and use them, little sis." Gumo replied, examining his nails. He seemed bored at the moment, but his eyes told a different story.

"Shut up, dimwit! I'm trying to have a conversation with our dear cousin here. Stop interrupting!" Gumi shouted back into her brother's ear.

Gumo's eyes flashed. "What did you call me?"

"I called you DIMWIT!" Gumi shouted again.

Gumo smirked. "You're going to make me deaf little sis, so shut the hell up. Okay?"

Gumi opened her mouth to shout something back, but she was interrupted when Miku began laughing. She had a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter. She bent over, nearly falling over. After a moment, she started to slow her laughter, catching her breath. Miku wiped a stray tear away from her eyes.

"I told you. You guys haven't changed at all, even after all these years. Gosh, I've never really realized how much I missed you two." She said, smiling.

Gumi laughed and nodded. "We missed you, too." Gumo nodded in agreement.

"By the way, Gumi, are you really _that _curious about _him?" _Miku asked, tapping a finger against her bubblegum pink lips.

The only response Gumi gave was a nod.

Miku smiled. "Fine, I'll tell you about him. However, I will not tell you anything about his name."

Gumi rolled her eyes. "That's a good deal too, but you have to tell me about him _now!" _

"Fine, what do you want to know?" Miku asked.

"How did you guys meet? No, wait, is he handsome? No, scratch that! Do your parents know? No, no, another question. Oh, I know, how-" Gumi started rambling off questions, but Miku cut her off.

"I'll just start from the beginning, Gumi." Miku said, smiling. Her gaze flicked over to Gumo. He just stared at her, an impassive emotion plastered on his face. He shrugged, got up, and left the room. Gumi just shrugged and motioned for Miku to continue.

"So, we met at a ball that my family was holding. He bumped into me, said sorry, and asked if I would like to dance. I was instantly captivated by how…handsome he was. We decided to meet up, and I began to fall desperately in love with him. He gave me this-"She pulled the chain of her necklace out. The heart key gleamed in the sunlight coming from the windows. "It's supposed to have a pair. I have the key, and he has the lock. It's supposed to let me remember him. We can't see each other a lot, so we have to sneak around a lot. Most of the time, we can only meet around once a week." Miku sighed. "I miss him…"

Gumi smiled and shook her head. "Oh, it's okay, Miku. Don't worry, have you ever heard the saying, 'If you love something, set it free. If it was meant to be, it'll come back to you' or something like that? It seems like what you're describing is _true _love, so don't worry. He will always be with you, no matter what."


End file.
